1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication system, a machine readable medium storing thereon a plurality of machine readable instructions, and a building. More particularly, the present invention relates to an authentication system which authenticates a person-to-be-authenticated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as means to authenticate a person, a system is known that photographs a person's image and authenticate the person by comparing the image with a person's image registered in advance. For example, a visitor may be photographed at entrance of a living room, and authenticate the visitor by deciding whether the visitor is registered or not to decide whether the entrance of the visitor into the room is allowed or not.
For example, it is desired to efficiently authenticate a person at a place where many people visit such as a living room. However, when a long time has elapsed since the person's image is registered, the person's face has changed by aging or the like. Therefore, in the conventional art, when it was going to improve accuracy of the authentication, since the authentication had to consider the secular change, it took a long time for the authentication and there was a case where the authentication could not be performed efficiently.